A Fistful of Cats
by Punnygeo
Summary: I,Geo,am stuck in the OPM universe.Will I be able to survive a battle against all the powerful enemies of that universe alongside the Battle cats army. Self insert
1. A fistful of Cats

**I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A BATTLE CATS FANFICTION BUT AS THE TAG WASN'T AROUND UNTIL NOW AFTER I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE DARK SOULS X BATTLE CATS FANFIC.HERE IS THE OPM X BATTLE CATS SELF INSERT FANFIC.THE CHOICE OF THE FANFIC BEING A SI IS BECAUSE THE BATTLE CATS IS RANDOMIZED BASED ON THE PLAYER'S LUCK.**

 **THIS IS NOT A DREAM CHP.1**

Getting a good night's sleep is always a good thing.Strangely enough,I feel as if I was sleeping on a rock.So I opened my eyes to check my 'bed'.Turns out it was daytime and I was outside.

"Where's my house?!"I looked around for it.All there was,the barren outdoors.The only life there was around was some lizards running about,an Eagle hunting for its prey,and a cactus close by.

I look everywhere for civilization.In the distance,I found some skyscrapers.Skyscrapers meant a city and a city meant people.I can sure ask somebody where I was.

So I jogged my way to that city.

 **Time skip**

I finally got there.Though I wasn't really athletic as I had to walk sometimes to catch my breath.I felt famished and thirsty,no breakfast and no water.It really sucked to not find an Oasis in that desert.

what I didn't notice was my clothes.I was wearing some relaxed blue jeans,white T-shirt,and a white jacket.I can feel that I have my glasses on.

I need to really figure out how I came to this situation.

I heard an explosion come by.The screams of the bystanders,running away.The sensation of fear came to me.

"Not now,I don't wanna die."I whispered to myself.A few explosions were heard.Man,is Michael Bay shooting another Transformers movie?

Pieces of the tall buildings were falling.I say then an didn't hesitate to run away.Based on how unlucky I was,one of the pieces was on top of me.I closed my eyes,ready to take my fate.I felt no different,so I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright,master?"I saw a young woman that had a great resemblance to Hatsune Miku,she held a big spiked sword and had a cluster of energy shields.

"Kalisa?"I recognized her.She was the first Uber super rare I pulled in Battle Cats and was the latest Uber I true formed.

"Yes,master?"She asked.

To be honest,it was weird seeing a member of the Cat army around.I started to realize something.What was she doing here.

"Where's the cat base?"I asked in a panic.It was pretty damn hard to understand.Am I The one in control.

"Cat base is on your IPhone."Kalisa said disappearing.I pulled out the IPhone SE I own.The device suddenly started transforming and latched on my arm as if it was the Omnitrix.The screen was clean and was set on the Equip menu.The first thing I found were the normal cats.I scrolled into each category:Special,Rare,Super Rare,And Uber Super Rare.

All the cats I obtained are there.Can this mean I can fight.I felt confident as I knew the capabilities of the Cat army.So I ran forward to the destroyed site.

 **Line break**

Destruction was around,fire was burning.Survivors doing their best to escape,even with sustained injuries.

"Mommy,Daddy!"I heard the cries of a little girl.I ran up to her and held her up gently.

"Don't worry,I'll get you to the hospital and have the police help you."I said with a smile.It actually feels good to help someone in need.

"And who do we have here?"I heard a voice that oddly sounded like Piccolo.I turned around to see a Purple rip-off of piccolo and from what remember,a character from Anpan man.

" _Am I seeing Vaccine Man?"_ If this shows that I am in a different world.I must be in the One Punch Man universe.The Anime that is Satire about Shounen Anime.Strangely enough,I see a marking floating over its head saying Alien.Alien is one of the enemy types in battle cats from what I know,so I scroll through my Cat army getting a good line up.

Macho Cat,Manic Eraser,Eraser Cat,Jiangshi Cat,Corrupted Psycho Cat,Macho Legs Cat,Seafarer Cat,Cats in the Cradle,Marinmizu,and Mighty Lord Gao.

I had my lineup ready to fight.I was only human but I have powerful beings such as the Battle Cats,the army that once took over the world,saved it from Aliens,and from some YouTube videos,can even take on the Cat God himself,two times.

"So what's your name?"I asked,even though I know it is Vaccine man.I built up a large stack of Psycho cats,who have the ability to slow Aliens.

"I am Vaccine Man,a being that is the cure of the disease that is Human civilization.Created from the stream of pollution you humans make.I was born as Mother Nature's apostle set out to make things better for her."The monster told his little backstory.

I smiled as I knew I already got him on the ropes, "The battle begins!"

My Psycho cats launched their portals at Vaccine Man.The Apostle was blocking them with his fingers as he walked forward

"Throw those all you want but you can't become immune to the cure of the earth!"What it didn't realized was that it was walking in place.

"Eh-"He got hit by a water ball made by Marinmizu.Vaccine Man got knocked back and was still walking in place,he tried running but was still in the same place.

"Curse yo-!"Vaccine man was frozen in place as of Seafarer Cat.A stack of Macho legs were kicking a some bruise marks were appearing on Vaccine Man.

I summoned Cats in the Cradle.The Baby crib on wheels went forward and got close to the frozen monster.The dad to the Kittens,a Mythical Titan Cat,punched Vaccine man to death.

" _I may not have needed Gao after all."_ I thought.Victory was ensured.I heard claps from the survivors that witnessed the one sided battle.I wasn't sure what would happen if the Hero Association found me,an unregistered hero doing the work of Heroes.So I had my cats come back to cat base and summoned Kachiyama Fire Brigade to give a ride to somewhere else.

 **Unknown house**

"Breaking News:A monster was defeated by an unknown hero,as shown by this footage caught by one of the many witnesses.The Hero was using what seemed to be strange looking cats with weird powers ranging from Cat created weaponized portals to Kittens with diaper in a crib with wheels."The reporter said. "The Heroes at the scene,Smiley Man And Lightning Max,Are still given credit for contribution to the incident."

"Fighting with Cats?Weird."The bald resident said.He was sipping on some coffee

 **Alleyway**

"Good work cats."I said into my Omnitrix looking thing.The images moved to show the cats being happy and some were able to talk,albeit the human Ubers.

"You did something Heroic."Catman complemented.

"Thanks,Catman.I appreciate it."I heard my stomach rumble.Damn,do I need something to eat.

"Ramen Cat,cook me up a bowl of your finest Ramen."I ordered.I knew that I don't have to be too nice to my servants as they know I care for them,even if I should be mean to them sometimes.After all,I'm not like Fate/Stay Night Shirou.

The bowl of Ramen poped out of the device with a fork,as I never was able to use chopsticks correctly.I digged in and found it to be delicious.I ate the rest of it and felt great.I had Sanada Yukimura lift me up to the highest rooftop.I brought out a sniper scope to look around at the other cities knowing that maybe,that giant guy will be in my sights.Though I actually started remembering that it was City Q that the giant guy comes by at.

So it may as well be time for me to wait and witness Saitama,The one punch man,beating people in one punch.I remember feeling indifferent about the absurd OPness of Saitama.It was kinda funny seeing people in the internet fight over who wins,Saitama or Superman or Goku.I would respond to those people,Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The swarm

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OPM AND BATTLE CATS CHARACTERS.**

 **THE SWARM**

Looking through a sniper scope, looked around for the giant guy,as I hoped to find our OP Protagonist there.

I look down upon my device and scrolled through the cat guide seeing what I can use.My eyes became stuck upon a specified cat,or rather a human.

The MC of Neon Genesis Evangelion,Shinji,was among my Battle Cats army.In reality,I never watched the anime but at least heard of it or seen memes of it.

If my memory serves,he pilots a Mecha That should be comparable to the tallest building in this city.Though one of the bigger problems was the fact that the giant's height is higher than any cloud I have seen.

So for the best of knowing my units,I decided to sit this one out and let Saitama beat him.

"Meow."I heard.I looked to my side and saw a group of 4 Goemon Cats.I had them pickpocket some Yen.This isn't really a crime as people don't know my identity and the cats can be able to snatch things without anyone detecting.

All that is left to get is a home.City-Z seemed like a perfect spot as that place is like a low income city.

I scrolled through some cats that can efficiently get me to City-Z.I went ahead and picked out Yukimura again to fly me there and crash at an abandoned house.

 **Next day**

"Breaking news:A large swarm of an unknown species of Mosquitoes is heading to City-Z's way.Entomologists advise stay inside.Please Flee if you see a swarm of mosquitoes."I looked at the T.V Ototo built for me.I had him rebuild the apartment as he is a pretty good base builder.

I was having a nice cup of coffe.Knowing how the events of this Swarm was caused by Mosquito girl,I had great confidence that I know what I should do.

As I could figure out she is a floating enemy.Catman can bring in lots of damage,Kachiyama Fire brigade can burn the peons away,Angry Delinquent Cat can just use its stand to punch away the pests,Sanzo cat can slow down mosquito girl once Catman can bring her down.

I was thinking of a way to use Genos to my advantage.He burns away the first way of bugs and fights the main mosquito.Genos loses because he underestimated Mosquito and let her become stronger.Damn,Why can't dragonball characters beat people before full transformation.

 **BWOOOOOOO**

The alarm sounded.I could tell it was time for the battle to begin.I went down the pole that Ototo built for easier way down to the bottom of the building.Once I was at ground level I started running

 **THIS IS AN EMERGENCY EVACUATION WARNING**

 **THREAT LEVEL:DEMON**

 **RESIDENTS SHOULD STAY INSIDE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES**

" _Alrighty then,Cue the Opening._ "My thoughts broke the 4th wall

Opening:(Cruel Angel's Thesis)[A/N BC had an Evangelion Collab]

 **Line break**

I held onto the ladder of the Firetruck.I had the Fire brigade transport me.I look down the empty road to see a man in average criminal clothes swinging his crowbar around.I see the swarm of Mosquitoes sucking away his blood.The swarm finished and grouped up together.I heard a moan.

"What a delicious meal."I heard Mosquito girl say.I signal the Fire brigade to shoot a ball.The Cat That held the fire hose aim at the enemy and fired.The enemy sensed it and dodged it.

"I see a healthy child out here in the open with some kitties."She commented. "Here's our next meal."

"Target Acquired."A beam of fire hit Mosquito girl and her swarm.

"You should be inside."Genos told me.

"I was here to fight this swarm of Mosquitoes after hearing about it earlier in the news.Though you can be of great help." I got myself into fighting position.I grouped up some Sanzos.I had the Fire brigade give me a M2 flamethrower.The thing was pretty heavy,but I didn't lose much balance.I switched the flamethrower into fireball mode.

"You will be eliminated,stand right where you are."Genos said,getting a hand out and shot a fire blast.

"Eliminate me,hmm."Mosquito girl zoomed around.She then went down to get me as I am an easier target. "then try to do so!"

"CATMAN!" I put my arm in the air.The Batman look alike came out of nowhere and landed a powerful hit.3x damage to floating enemies for the win.

Genos grabbed the leading mosquito's face and burned her head off.Her headless body dropped to the ground.The remaining swarms of Mosquitoes dispersed.

"GET BACK HERE,YOU PEST!"Some person yelled out.I saw a bald man in a yellow polo and gray shorts,holding a can of bug spray and spraying it at a single mosquito.

The man coughed up as the spray got into his mouth.Catman was quick to crush the pest with his hand.

"Oh,thank you capes dude."The man,Saitama,said.

"No problem."Catman said,disappearing back to the Cat Base.

"You must be that bald guy who kills monsters in one punch." I acted out.

"Wait you know me."Saitama said with a dull look.

"I been seeing you around sometimes,I even have some footage."I went into my arm device and pulled up the Biceps King event. "You even were able to handle a giant and survive without a scratch."

"Finally some recognition."Saitama said with relief.

"You're that strong?"Genos said.I only assumed what he was going to say.

"Can you teach me,how to be powerful as you?"Genos asked.

"You're a cyborg right,Ummm?Saitama noticed the cyborg parts of Genos.

"Genos"

"Genos,cause strength training won't mean anything,right."

"I see."

"Why don't you get with me and the Battle Cats.Maybe we can have our best engineers to make some good upgrades and train your other aspects other than Strength.You will be need all the others in battle."

"That offer sounds good.Are you willing to accept me?"

"Got any backstory?"I was ready to hear backstory,cause everyone needs one right?Well not me.

"I was a real human at the age of 15.I lived a fair and peaceful life back in my hometown.Until an insane cyborg lost control and destroyed everything in sight.Parks,Schools,Offices And Homes we're destroyed.Lives were taken including that of my Family's.I miraculously survive and was save by Dr.Kuseno.He made a Cyborg body for me,though I ask him to make it for me so I can go on a mission to search for that Insane cyborg.I became a being who fights for justice and-"

"That's enough.I don't need to hear anymore.You will start in a week so I can prepare a training course for you."I told him.I gave Genos a card with my Address on it.I went on my way home to plan a strategy against the 'Messengers' from the House of Evolution.

"Wait!"I stopped and turned around to see Genos in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Geo."


	3. Kalisa nd the Netherworld

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS IN THIS FIC BUT MY SELF INSERT.ALL SPELLING MISTAKES AND MISSING WORDS ARE CAUSED MAYBE BY THE MOBILE APP.THIS CHAPTER PROVIDES SOME BACKGROUND INFO THAT I THOUGHT UP OF.HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

 **Kalisa and the Netherworld**

To start off a new day in the OPM universe, I went to a Diner and ordered a Classic American Breakfast.

While eating my Breakfast, I reflected on what happened the last two days.

What has happened so far, I found myself in a pretty damn dangerous universe for a Teenager such as myself. I have the Battle Cats,the characters of a Mobile game, as my only form of protection from the many Monsters in this universe. Killed Purple Piccolo and then managed to meet Genos and Saitama for a brief amount of time, and get to train Genos better than Saitama did.

All that is just a small amount of what I have seen. I may need to get into the Hero Association to have money to live. Then after that, I could ask Old man Bang to teach that Martial Art as I wouldn't want to be too reliant on the Battle Cats.

The plan sounds pur-fect. But just for today, I should get to know my Cats better than the brief descriptions they have in the game.

The next thing I should deal with is what I should name this device on my Arm. It feels repetitive and confusing calling it 'the Device'. Maybe something punny will do, or I could talk to my 'Human' cats about naming this thing.

Question is, How do I get into the Cat Base?

I get the last bite of food in, and got up to go to the park. It's peaceful there and free of monsters

 **Park**

The Sun,the star closest to us, shines over the many trees that provide oxygen. The many Varieties of Flowers brightening up the mass of land that is the Park.

The sounds of Civilians talking, Dogs Barking, Birds singing, and the Cars driving by rung in my ears.

All this described from the bench I was sitting on. The short times of peace that can come around after the Heroes come in and eliminate the threat to this peace.

I looked through the device and touched the Mekako Saionji image and pressed on call. The image of an Office lady cat showed up before the video goes to a with a cat on her black hat.Mekako wears glasses.She wears a shirt that is undone,showing the black sports bra she wears.

"Hello Boss,need anything?" She asks,walking away from the Robot she was tinkering.

"How do I literally get inside the Cat Base?" I asked.

"Go to the Gamatoto tab and find the cat base image and you should be able to find the 'Pop up base' button."Mekako instructed. She went back to tinkering with her Robot and the call ended from there.

I did what was said and the Cat Base came up from the ground next to me.The doorway was as tall as I was. I took a step forward to a world full of many personalities and of many proportions.

 **Cat Base**

"Huh?!" I blink quickly like a Protagonist when he-she hears something that he/she doesn't understand.

The what I call a base feels more like a Giant mall the size of a Nekoluga. Cats were walking about. Many had Human-like bodies, while others had the standard cat look. I look around and see a Pair of Girls sitting at a Cafe,drinking their Coffees.

I see Kalisa sitting there with what would be Thundia. She was a Busty black haired woman who wear very little amounts of clothing. From I What remember, she had a wreath like device on her back. But for this moment she doesn't have it,neither is that tail.Right now,Thundia had an Oversized white shirt and some sweatpants.

"Ah,Master! What brings you here?"Thundia asked me with a pain in her voice. She rubs her neck to sooth the pain.

"I just came here to see how all my Cats are doing and to get to know them better than the brief Descriptions say." I answer. I put my hand over the back of her neck and I rub my hands around Thundia's neck.

"That feels nice,Master." Thundia moaned. I feel nearly embarrassed when hearing that. I have heard enough of it in Anime. Now is not the time to pop a Boner.

"So Kalisa,how's life." I looked at Kalisa while massaging Thundia's neck.

"Not too bad, I've been just doing these agonizing tests." She had an annoyed look.She took a sip of some black coffee

"Didn't you graduate high school though?"

"Let's say that the Cyber Academy, that is in the Catseye Nebula,had an interest in my powers and wanted my help to keep the peace around the Galaxy."

"Could you explain the Massive Damage against Angels?" I asked,assuming there might be a backstory to the type effectiveness.

"The Netherworld hates beings from the Heavens messing with the living. Even though it may seem strange, but the Nether supposedly sets the Heavenly world straight and makes sure the balance is restored. Same could be said for Heaven towards the Netherworld."

"Now that I think of it,it seems Ironic that Heaven sounds a bit evil while the Netherworld is good."

"Want to see it?" Kalisa asked,with her sword at hand.

"Does this involve your connection with the Netherworld?"

"Some things are personal but I'll give the gist of it." Kalisa plants her sword down on the ground and turns it. A large Purple and Black portal formed and stayed open.

"I will use this moment to present my Mother to you."

"Ladies first."Kalisa said.

"I'm no trap, Yuno." I swear I felt like a tick mark came on my head.

"You'll eventually have to do that for a spy mission if that ever happens."

I exasperate after that exchange. I feel that if the Battle Cats had an Anime, Kalisa would be the Snarky Yandere.

"See you later Thundia. I'll be sure to spend some time with you. Remember,I'm not like Ichika Orimura."

"When you come back.Let's watch some Tom and Jerry." Thundia waved at me, finishing a strawberry milkshake.

I turn to the portal and jumped in,trusting that the Netherworld isn't too rough.

 **Netherworld**

The Portal shot me out and I landed on my feet with some shock. I dropped to the ground for a bit.

"Ow,that hurts." I commented.

"Welcome to the Netherworld,or Yomi." Kalisa casually closed the portal. She at waved me to follow along.

"I recommend you start having Leg Days to strengthen those toothpicks." Kalisa snarkily commented

The place was very dark. As dark as me going under a thick blanket. Really sucks not having some form of night vision

 ** _"W_** ** _elcome back Kalisa_**. ** _"_** A voice said out of nowhere.

"That's my mother,Izanami no mikoto, the Shinto goddess of death." Kalisa explained.

 ** _"_** ** _W_** ** _ho is the guest you bring here?"_**

"This is the leader of the Battle Cats,Geo."Kalisa presented me.

"Hello." I greeted, though I was not sure where to look. "Boy, is it really dark in here."

 ** _"That would be because only Dead Human Souls can be able to see the Netherworld."_**

"worry not, mas..Geo. I shall give you the Privilege of being able to see through the darkness of the Netherworld."

"Just hold still." Kalisa had a sadistic look.

"Oh no. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." I clutch my eyes trying to pull whatever held on. I rolled around on the "ground" as my eyes kept stinging.

After a few seconds, I was free from the pain and was finally able to see. Kalisa took out a mirror and pointed it at me. Looking through it, my eyes change to be green as a Glowstick.

Around me, Smoke was tightly gathered to create the platform we stand on. Nether-beasts fly about, while others 'walk on air'.

"What the hell got on my eyes!" I yelled angrily.

"Those were the Shiryoku Worms." Kalisa picked up one and showed me it.

The Shiryoku Worm was a Slug sized worm with the mouth being like a Lamprey. They had some Skin Tags filled with substances of various colors

"These little guys provide any Organism with whatever kind of sight it needs. Be it night,heat,etc."

"If these worms can give me whatever kind of vision I need, then how come is my Myopia not corrected and how come can I not see Izanami-sama." I made sure to use the right Honorific like the fucking Weeb I am.

 ** _"I am communicating from the_** ** _Palace I am living in. Have Kalisa lead you there."_**

"Hold my hand." Kalisa reluctanly gave out.

"Are we about to do something lewd or..."

Kalisa just forcefully grabbed me and flew off to the Palace.

 **Palace**

We reached the gate and find it to be modeled after a shrine. I most certainly expected something big but for one person, or Deity,living here, that's fine.

We went inside and slid the door. I saw a Fair lady in a Kimono with straight black hair going down all the way to the hips. Looking straight into her dark green eyes, she waved hello. Other feature she had was a Ribbon with a blue jewel tied to it.

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" The lady asked.

"Is it the welcome back hug?" The lady nodded and opened up her arms. Kalisa rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Aren't you going to hug your mommy!" The lady pouts.

Thinking about the sentence she said and thinking things through,I came to a conclusion.

"Izanami-sama?" I asked.

"Correct you are." Izanami smile.

For some reason, it felt strange for a Deity of death to be smiling. But hey, we are in an Anime world.So that shouldn't mean anything.

"Izanami-sama,can I ask if you morphed yourself into something like a Vocaloid."

"In the last few times Kalisa visited me, she did mention that the people around her called her 'Pinkish Hatsune Miku'." Izanami-sama told me. "So to be in a similar theme with her, I had her keep an eye out for any Vocaloid designs that would look good on me."

I turned to Kalisa to confirm if this was true. She gave me a shrug and a sheepish smile.

Izanami-sama continued, " Eventually, she found a Vocaloid named Megurine Luka."

"So is anyone up for some tea?" Izanami-sama offered.

"I would like some." Kalisa said.

"If that's Green Tea, then I don't want any." I declined. "Unless it's Chamomile tea and you have some Honey, then I would want some."

"Ara, picky aren't you." Izanami-sama pour some Green Tea for her and pink Hatsune Miku.

"What did you bring with you other than Geo?" Izanami perked up.

"I have some information about the surface world." Kalisa turned serious. "The Battle Cats, Geo, and I have found ourselves in some other universe."

"I will let Geo speak of the other universe."

Kalisa 'passed the mic' to me.

"The universe we are in is apart of an Anime called One Punch Man." I spoke. "Has Kalisa told you about Anime?"

"You mean that thing the humans under my jurisdiction started making. It seem that the Westernerns have taken a liking to it as are the Japs."

"For this particular Anime, the MC is overpowered but at least he is on the good side." I continued. "The problems that pose are my own survival and finding out who sent me to this world and why."

I see that Izanami-sama processed that info dump. She got up and grabbed us some Mochi from the Fridge in the hut.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asks.

"I need control over some of the Beast here, in order to summon them to battle. Be it to fight or provide some form of support." Kalisa requested.

"For me, I would like to b able to use Yomi as a Training Ground. I need to become strong myself as who knows which of my enemies are capable of Teleportation or calculating deflection of projectiles."

"Kalisa, give me Yomotsuhirasaka"

In response, Kalisa passed up her sword.

"Is that the actual name of the blade?" I asked. Some of these things are more than capable of being apart of my own headcanon if I ever make a Battle Cats Fanfiction.

"Yomotsuhirasaka was the cave that was the entrance to Yomi." Izanami-sama explained. "I had to seal off that cave in order for Izanagi to find no way in here."

"so I transformed the cave's portal into a blade in which will be sealed off until I find a candidate to be able to hold it. Turns out,it was my own daughter in the human world."

"But wasn't your body incapable of leaving Yomi?" I asked. I was searching up on Izanami on the search engine on the 'Device'.

"My body may not be able to leave but my soul could through the shrines on the Human world. All I did was find the couple that was worthy in my eye to give birth to Kalisa. For whichever Female passed by my many Shrines, I would take over their body and give my very same essence." Izanami continued. "So in a way I am truly Kalisa's mother but at the same time not."

There were a few seconds of silence before Izanami-sama got up.

"If you will excuse me, I will conduct some changes to Yomotsuhirasaka." Izanami left out of the hut.

She came back a few moments. "In response to Geo's previous question, You may use Yomi as a training ground. I am sure you are incapable of destroying anything, as of now." Izanami went off once again.

"That's the end of it."Kalisa walked out. She stopped and turned around. "You want to explore some more of Yomi?"

"I'm good. Pretty much sure it might seem to be nighttime back on the surface." Kalisa created a Portal using the Dark magic she learned in her lifetime. Based on the description in the Game.

We jumped in and left Yomi.

 **SO THAT WAS JUST AN EXPOSITION CHAPTER. HOPE THAT SOME PIECE OF MY HEADCANON SEEMS TO MAKE SENSE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND TELL ME WHAT MORE YOU WANT TO LEARN. NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE THAT HERO ASSOCIATION ENTRANCE EXAM THING.**


End file.
